I Think Im A Clone Now
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/32/13 *'Submitted by': Nobu *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 to Takumi, 3 to Taro and Hayate *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' Taro Takumi Hyuga Hayate 'Mission Profile' Goal: Investigate the recent dissapearences within Otogakure Story: Recently, there have been a string of dissapearing citizens in Otogakure, and just when some people were starting to move in. Taro and Takumi have been hired by an aristocrat nearby, who fears for his life, to find out why there have been dissapearences. Mission Recap Taro walks up to the mansion, believing it is the right address. Takumi, having a fear of Otogakure, was wary to come in, but came in nontheless, through orders by the Tsuchikage. Hayayte swoops in from a tree. The walk in and converse when the man finally explains whats going on, that people disappear in the middle of the night. Takumi is suspicious of the man, that maybe he is the reason, since they are all under his employment. Taro holds him back. The man tells them to find whos doing this by standing out in the road where people are eing kidnapped. He wants them to find it, his workers, and kill the one responsible for the dissapearences. They leave, and they wait until midnight, until finally they notice the ground shaking, and Takumi notices some chakra signitures in the ground. Taro says to jump to the trees, and they all do. All of the sudden, the workers craw out of the ground, except they all have no pupils. Hayate draws his tanto, waiting. Taro shows a Fuma shuriken at the child in the group and kills it, managing to hit an adult behind it. The 9 workers split into 3s and jump at the ninja. Taro kills them with a Sonic Boomb, and Hayate throws Takumi down off the manor roof. Takumi is caught and one of the worker's bites directly into him. Takumi uses Revolving Heaven to kill the workers around them. Hayate kills his workers and they all revert to Mannequin like beings. Then a mechanical door opens, and all of them are forced inside. The find themselves in the prescence of the master mind, Professor Doctor Evilstein. He fires a Evil Dragon Blast, which Taro counters with his rasengan. It isnt enough however and Taro is hit. Taro uses another sonic boom to blast Takumi over there, and Takumi hits some of his tenketsus. However, the doctor hits him away, and fire two Evil Blasts at Taro and Hayate. Hayate dodges and gets his arm singed while Taro counters with another Sonic Boom. He then uses Rasengan to kill the Doctor. Then, through a light in the room, the three have their chakra restored. Manequins come out and absorb some of their chakra, transforming into opposite personalities of them. The 3 clones face againts the 3 originals. Evil Hayate fires a Laser Gun at Hayate, which hits his back and makes him fall over. Good Taro casts a powerful Sectumsempra which is countered by Taro's sound wave, which everyone in the room is hit by. Neutral Takumi tries to attack Takumi, but he is stabbed in the neck and killed. Evil Hayate attacks Hayate, but Hayate cuts off his hands. Good Taro tries to hit Taro with a rasengan, but Taro uses his own rasengan to make Good Taro hit himself in the face with, blowing it off. Evil Hayate tries to kick Hayate, but his leg is cut off, and he lands on the ground. Takumi throws a kunai at Evil Hayate, who dies from the strike. The crisis is over. Category:Mission